


[日露]雨晨

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, uke!Russia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 菊被清晨的雨声吵醒了。





	[日露]雨晨

**Author's Note:**

> *为了庆祝国际劳动妇女节而发文
> 
> *之前写触手日露的时候就想着要补偿一下露露，所以这次是甜甜的日露
> 
> *用日文称呼是因为，‘伊万先生’或‘菊君’用中文读起来有点太奇怪了

菊被雨声吵醒了。

他的大脑向眼睑传达了睁开的指令，肉体却静默地听着雨聚成一排细线淌下屋檐，他一动不动仰躺着等了好几秒，合拢的那两片薄皮才不甘不愿地分开。菊愣愣望着前方，视野里的场景仿佛在演绎游戏进化史一般从像素一点点细化成3D模型，他转头看向障子，没等透过玻璃看清屋外的雨势如何，就感到后颈泛痒。‘好热。’菊想，他抬手摸了摸自己的后颈，滑入衣领的指尖染上一团水汽，他扯散领口，轻轻拂开盖在身上的薄被坐起身。

菊一面撩开粘在额头上的刘海一面侧头左瞧，这本只是个下意识的行为，可随即他却不自觉屏住了呼吸，他如同一名恰巧看见了极其让自己心动的画面的观影人似的匆匆将所见之物截图保存于脑海中。菊先是用目光从最顶端开始描绘，缓慢地循着因沾染上不知是由汗导致的还是由雨导致的湿意而支棱卷曲的奶白色发梢的轮廓逐渐向下，在昏暗的室内光线下，被注目的对象的皮肤与浅色的睫毛几乎融为一体，仅靠铺开在眼睑下方的扇形阴影区分开来。菊目不转睛盯着掩藏于手臂下与阴影中的、预想是脸部的部位看了许久，可惜无论菊内心的祈愿有多强烈，他的目光也没能挪开挡住他视线的阻碍物，于是菊只好再度启程，他滑过从松散领口间露出一小块的肩膀，不怎么仔细地扫视过由薄被一角与堆积的浴衣皱褶组成的大片色块，他在双腿间的三角形黑影上停留一瞬，又在思绪发散到幻想隐于黑暗中的腿根之景之前就抱着道不清的心态不自在地移开视线。可也许是被这心态影响，腿面的色泽与曲线使菊莫名脸颊发烫，他的视线跳跃着掠过大腿与小腿，最终在凸起的外踝骨上转了一圈后摔在被褥上被注目对象右脚压出的凹陷中。

菊仿佛结束了一次漫长的旅途般长长呼出一口气。

然而这并非结束，菊歇息几秒后，稍稍后退些许以便能将更多画面纳入眼中，他似欣赏一幅画作般不停移动视线，在将作为背景与陪衬的墙边矮柜、梳妆镜、行灯、挂轴以及被褥一一印入脑海后，菊再次看向此作品的残缺处——藏在注目对象手臂后的谜语。那是怎样的呢？菊瞅着恰巧露出的那半边眉眼在心中猜测，会因闷热微微蹙眉吗？或是双颊晕染着因安睡而生的一抹朱色，随着每次吐息，温热的湿气被喷在鼻前的手背上？又或者……睡前曾漫过其身的愉悦尚残留在那具躯壳之中，致使他哪怕正睡着也四肢酸软，梦境被余韵与无自觉的魇足干扰，变幻出光怪陆离的暧昧又情色的线条与颜色？

菊想看那双手臂后的东西。

这个方才被菊勉强压住的念头此时越来越强烈，他抬手拢了拢散出腰带的一截本衿，食指按在柔软的布料上不住摩挲，他的视线贴在那截手臂上徘徊巡视，他满心犹豫，这窥视他人睡颜的行为总让他心底冒出小小的背德感。那负罪感不是因‘看’这个纯粹的动作引起的，而是因某种更为私密的、具有侵略性的心思产生。菊看着面前这具安静且温顺的肉体，毫无防备的姿态使他觉得自己仿若看见猎物背对自己惊慌失措地逃跑的捕食者一般，他的开关被不经意打开了，近乎本能的攻击欲望沿着体内的神经接管了他的四肢。

菊的手指抽动几下，他撑在被褥上前倾些许。对方的脖颈在触手可及之处，他想扯散绑在其上的绷带，用指头扣挖那道干燥却似乎永远不会愈合的伤口，那触感必定是软且温热的，等他的指甲刺破伤口底部那层薄膜后，滚烫的血会像熟透的果实的汁液那样溢进他手指与对方皮肤间的缝隙。他的指尖将如一柄利刃在肌肉中划出一条通道，接着勾起白色的气管。或者向下顺着中线刨开胸部的表皮，掀开皮肉再隔着肋骨观察末端的心脏是按照何种节凑鼓胀收缩的。然而仅是侵入肉体层面并不能满足菊，坦白地说，当他的恋人刚越过极点，眼神迷蒙喘息不止地躺在他身下，双腿全靠他搂住才没砸落在床单或地板以及其它平面上时，偶尔菊会突然涌起伸手掐住对方脖子的冲动，因对方的信任与高潮后的瘫软无力，他能轻而易举的成功，没准儿最开始对方还会以为他在玩闹而露出代表着默许与包容的微笑，等对方感知到菊的杀意时，缺氧会让其毫无还手之力。这种掌控恋人的生命乃至神智才是菊真正渴求的。

“咚——”

远处惊鹿敲在石头上的声响惊醒了菊，与此同时，一声软绵的、几乎被雨声盖过的叹吟传入他耳道内，“唔……好吵……”那双手臂挪动着移开，现出菊方才欲窥视的东西，潮红的脸颊，随着话语而出的湿热吐息，右侧脸根处浅却格外明显的睡痕，以及似醒未醒、泛着莫名色气的神情。“说太多了哦，”紫色的眼眸带着股半真半假的恼意隔着睫毛与额发看过来，“你的眼神，好吵啊，菊くん。”

菊眨眨眼，那些扰人又可怕的胡思乱想全被恋人的一句撒娇打散了，也许他的恋人其实是在抱怨自己被他的视线吵醒了，可菊固执地认定那是撒娇。他凑上前，俯身亲吻恋人的额头，“イヴァンさん。”他唤了声，并不打算说什么，只是为了为溢满脑海的情绪找一个宣泄口。菊用唇摩挲伊万的眉弓与眼睑，伊万发出一阵轻笑，不知是被吻痒了还是被落在脸上的菊的鬓发扫痒了，他伸手环住菊的肩膀，仰头让菊的吻移至自己唇上。他们耳鬓厮磨，半晌才气喘吁吁地分开。

菊唇齿间全是伊万的气味，这味道即便在伊万离开后也仍旧附着在伊万用过的被褥、枕头与衣物上。在自己的地盘里突然嵌入他人的体味有些奇怪，刚开始菊每次都不得不用上大半天来适应自己的家被占据的异样感。但现在菊已经习惯了，非但如此，这股找不出类比物的、无法单纯用香或臭来形容的味道伴着屋外敲在叶面、泥土与池水表面的雨声包裹菊的心脏，致使菊被突如其来的困倦击中，他昏昏欲睡，几欲懒洋洋倒在伊万的身上，反正伊万会接住他的，且他们俩的体型差导致他恰好能被伊万抱住，他会沉甸甸压着伊万，头枕伊万的胸膛听伊万的心跳，搁在脸边的手将无意按在伊万的乳晕边缘，他不必抬头，只用愣愣看着眼前的肉粒在不被触碰的情况下一点点由软变硬，随后头顶会传来伊万因羞恼而不稳的嘟囔。

“真是的，别盯着看啊，菊くん是变态吗？”

菊想象着那样的场景，仿佛真的听见了伊万的小声抱怨，由于俄语的发音方式与日语不同，所以伊万总不自觉会卷着舌头带上含糊又甜腻的口音，这样的语调总是带着股软绵稚气的感觉。这真是奇怪又可爱，无论是生气，普通的日常对话还是谈论什么开心的事的时候，私下与菊独处时，伊万的语调都不会产生太大变化，这等不严肃的氛围导致某几次菊在与伊万争吵时无意且突兀地笑出了声，伊万懵了数秒后更生气了，使得菊不得不中断争论解释他并非在嘲笑伊万或轻视伊万生气的缘由，他笑起来仅仅是因为觉得自己恋人的声调——还有脸上出现的独属于‘伊万’而非‘俄罗斯’的表情与神态，但出于莫名的直觉，菊隐去这点没说——太可爱了，这种发自本心的、因看见可爱事物而无自觉产生的面部肌肉变化不是人力可抵抗的。“难道您看见波奇，尤其是刚洗完澡、毛被吹干出蓬松感、仰躺在缘侧上露出肚子晒太阳的波奇能做到面无表情吗？！”菊辩解道，闻言伊万只能发出代表着挫败与放弃反驳的无意义的唔声。

“菊くん？”眼前晃过的手指让菊回过神，“在想什么呢？又自顾自地笑了起来？”菊低头对上伊万的双眼，伊万似乎对菊毫无预兆地走神习惯了，他漫不经心等着菊的答案，左手将夹在自己与菊间的薄被扯出推向一边，右手潜入垂散的浴衣抚上菊的侧胸。温热的手掌摩挲过汗湿微凉的皮肤表面让菊颤栗一下，他缩着肩膀躲了躲，下身却因躲避的姿势反而与伊万的腹胯贴的更紧，他被困在内裤中的晨勃蹭在伊万全无遮拦的股间。伊万眯着眼轻轻吸了口气，菊则撑在伊万上方，一面故意不改变体位，挤在伊万股间以引诱伊万张开双腿，一面回答说：“只是想起了过去请求你在与我争吵时转用俄语的事。”

“那件事啊…………嗯……”伊万心不在焉地说着，他被菊时轻时重的蹭磨撩得欲火勃发，情不自禁开始扭腰摆胯迎合菊的动作，“…………唔，”伊万用指尖画过菊胸腹处的肌肉曲线，最后翻掌按在菊的小腹上，“是想做了吗，菊くん？”

伊万的话听起来有些前言不搭后语，但菊只是顺势解开伊万腰带的绳结并拉下自己的内裤让自己已经分泌出前液的阴茎滑溜溜地和伊万的硬挺碰在一起。“我还以为我的暗示足够明显了。”菊用眼神与行动无声地回答道，也许藏在菊平静的面容下的急切逗乐了伊万，伊万没能压下眼里的笑意，这不带恶意的取笑引得菊低头咬住伊万的喉结衔在齿间轻磨。“好痒，”伊万说，随后他抹了把自己的额头，又喃喃感叹一句：“……好热。”他展颈侧头，在把脖颈完全暴露在菊齿下的同时去看盖在自己身上的菊的衣袖，那两片原本触手生凉的宽大布料很快就在伊万与菊的体温的浸染下变得温热，它们如鸟翼般罩着伊万，使四周的空气愈发沉闷潮湿。菊的阴茎在伊万的小腹与股间滑撞着，伊万却在扰人的闷热下无法完全沉溺进情事中，他能感到冒出毛孔的汗水被夹在他与菊之间，在俩人的互相蹭动下于皮肤表面晕开来，而其余诸如肋间、腋窝处的汗水则伴着一丝丝痒意滴淌在浴衣上。

躺在一堆潮湿的布料上的感觉并不好受，伊万挪动几下试图挪向一旁尚干燥凉爽的地方，可菊撑在他身侧的手阻拦了他，而他也丝毫不愿中断菊的动作。于是伊万握住菊的肩膀，在菊反应过来以前便推开菊并坐起身。因伊万翻身而产生的微风吹拂过伊万的后背，骤然降低的温度让伊万打了个冷战，他一手张开抚摸自己与菊充血的顶端，一手牵住菊的手腕引着菊的右手绕到自己身后。不等伊万说出“帮我”这声请求，菊就默契地开始用指甲拨弄伊万穴口处的皱褶。伊万收回自己的手，他垂眼看着那两根正不断吐出透明黏液的发红的肿胀物似某种生活在珊瑚礁里的、未曾被发现的海洋生物一般在自己双手合成的圈中一探一缩，他伸指对着自己与菊的冠状沟又戳又划。菊的呼吸立刻急促起来，他隔着额发看了眼伊万，徘徊在穴口外摩挲伊万尾椎的手指突然插进伊万后穴中并勾起手指扣挖肠壁。这毫无预兆的袭击使得伊万猝不及防叫出了声，伴着他埋怨的一瞥，这道柔软的尾音挂在了菊的耳垂上。

“イヴァンさん……”菊叹息着凑近伊万，靠在伊万腰间的右手使力回搂，食指与中指灵活地在甬道内翻搅着。伊万随着菊肢体语言的暗示挺身翘臀，他低头与菊对视，眨了好几次眼却仍觉得对方的脸在昏暗的光线下显得朦胧模糊，他鼻腔内被一种不知该如何形容的、嗅起来复杂多变的气味填满，那似乎是浴衣上散发出的洗衣液那类的人工合成的香味，但又参杂着某种时隐时现的、伊万凭借本能认出代表着性的味道。这些气味配合菊手指的动作拉扯着伊万的神经，催促他更用力地让自己的阴茎与菊的阴茎挤在一起并加快撸动的速度，他后穴止不住收缩，且由于向后能狠狠撞在菊的手指上，向前则能狠狠撞在菊的小腹与肚脐上，他根本无法停下在菊的怀里擅自扭摆的身体。伊万跪坐着，因姿势与菊揽在腰间的手而无法大幅度移动身子，在心底生出微妙的被限制感的下一刻，那些微不满就被在体内乱窜的快感冲散了，他几乎喘不过气来，细小甜腻的喉音在他察觉到以前就偷偷溜出了喉咙。

不知何时伊万几乎半趴在了菊身上，菊撑住了伊万，埋在伊万后穴里的双指由方才停在原处的转磨变作凶狠地抽插，那速度太快了，每一次手指撤出时，伊万的后穴根本来不及反射性合拢就被再一次破开，可那与被阴茎撑开的触感相似又截然不同，坚硬的指甲反复挂过肠肉，屈起的关节顶开穴口，而伊万只能蜷着脚趾忍耐，他无处可躲，连含在嘴里的、分不清是感叹还是求饶的“太多了”都被侧过头的菊落在下唇上的牙齿咬散。

“————唔！”最终伊万呻吟着先射了出来，那股精液大半溅在了他与菊的胸膛上，比体温略低的凝胶状体液在菊肤色的衬托下显得莫名色情，所幸此时菊根本无法分出伊万脸颊上的红晕究竟是因高潮出现的还是因瞧见眼前之景出现。菊抽出手指却没收回手，滑腻的、粘满润滑液的五指张开按在伊万的臀肉上，同时他为了照顾高潮后浑身乏力的伊万而主动挺胯在伊万仍比作圈形的手中戳刺。等菊也越过极点，与伊万分开些许好让团在两人间的热气散出去后，伊万才发现菊的下巴上也溅有几处他的精液，那些白浊混着汗水变成半透明的液体，聚集着悬悬欲落又被菊抬手抹去。伊万看着这一幕，忍不住面露微笑，其下却藏有不知自己因何而笑几分疑惑。菊则可能看懂了伊万的眼神，也可能他没有，但这都不妨碍他也跟着笑了起来并牵起伊万那只汪满他体液的手，任由那些体液顺着自己的手指往下淌并轻吻了一下伊万的手背。

“好热。”伊万再次抱怨了一句，他有些累，昨夜情事后的魇足与刚度过的高潮混在一起化为攀上他眼睑的昏昏欲睡，可他完全不想躺在泛着湿气的被褥上，也不觉得自己能拿出走到屋子另一端的浴室里洗澡的精力。‘说起来菊くん到底为什么要将浴室建在离卧室那么远的地方呢？’伊万想着，看向菊并企图让菊给出个既能让他立刻摆脱体表湿黏的不适感也能尽快躺在某个干燥柔软且凉爽的平面上的两全方案。

菊领会了伊万的无声询问，但他仅柔声回答说：“因为下雨了啊，イヴァンさん。”


End file.
